The present disclosure relates to a foldable ladder device. In particular, this disclosure relates to a foldable ladder device which may be folded or unfolded without requiring manual effort.
In a house or commercial premises, there is frequently an upper room or area to which access is not required on a frequent basis. Because of this, it is unnecessary to have a permanent means, such as a staircase, of accessing the upper area in question. It is desirable that the area be ordinarily sealed off and with access provided by a means which is temporarily fixed in place.
Many such solutions exist to solve the aforementioned problem. However, these solutions suffer from a number of disadvantages. Solutions such as those described in US2009/0166129 and GB311390 are bulky and occupy large amounts of space in the upper area when not in use. EP 1 035 268 provides a foldable solution, wherein a ladder arrangement may be folded when not in use and unfolded to allow access to the upper area. However, EP 1 035 268 relies on a complex arrangement of bars and folding elements to achieve its folding function. Further solutions known in the art provide for a foldable action, however a manual interaction with the device is required to move the device from folded to an unfolded configuration.
A solution which overcomes the above problems would be an improvement on the state of the art.